Future Meets Past
by Ameria Pumpkin
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby meet's there future kids. But they must find a way to bring them back to there own time RigbyXEileen and MordecaiXMargret
1. The Crash

**Okay so this story will include my oc's Tambry and Lucas they can be found on My profile! I got sort of the idea from one of my friends on here Peachy Author so thanks! Hope you enjoy sorry if there out of character.  
**

"Which way am I gonna go which way am I gonna go" Mordecai said.

They were playing a game titled "Kungfu champs". They were both playing against each other there were going though the game like it was nothing. Then they went to the boss level it was for all the marbles.

"Mordecai you can quit now and still have your dignity." Rigby said.

"Hm hm hmm hmm hm we'll see about that Rigby." Mordecai said.

Then they both fought each other using there special attacks. Then Mordecai beated him up and Rigby's health bar was low But Mordecai's with he's at 100.

Rigby was powerless and the screen said "finish him" then he did an attack that crashed to pieces.

"Player 1 wins!" The video game announced.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Mordecai said.

"What you cheated." Rigby shouted.

"Dude it's called skills something that you don't have." Mordecai said.

"Whatever man let's go again." Rigby said.

"Hey Mordecai and Rigby." Someone said behind them.

They both turned around to see Benson calling there names.

"I need you guys to pick up all the litter in the park and to rake the leaves." He said.

"But Benson we just started this one!" Rigby said.

"Yeah Benson one more round." Mordecai asked.

"No buts do your job for once you guys always do this you procrastinate your guys need to be more responsible." Benson yelled.

"Hey were responsible" Mordecai said.

"No your not you guys can't even tie your own shoelaces without starting the Apocalypse." Benson said.

"But we don't wear shoes." Rigby corrected.

"That's not the point just do what your told to do do your job!" He yelled.

Then Benson left the room leaving them.

"Aw man!" Rigby whined.

"Come on Dude let's just get it over with." Mordecai said.

"Aw come on man let's get a cup of coffee first." Rigby said.

"No dude we have to prove we're not procrastinators." Mordecai said.

"Come on man it'll take only a minute." Rigby said.

"Well." Mordecai said.

"Come on" Rigby said in a whiny tone.

"hmm...Alright fine but real quick so Benson won't be pissed." Mordecai said.

...

"Dude it's never gonna happen." Rigby said.

"Yes it will your just a hater." Mordecai said.

"You and Margret are never going out I'm just keepn' it real dude." Rigby said.

"Whatever I'm gonna be laughing when we hook up and you'll be all dude I was so wrong and you were right." Mordecai said.

"Whatever." Rigby said.

"But don't worry you'll still have Eileen." Mordecai said.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled.

Then Mordecai started laughing which annoyed Rigby so he stated punching him in the arm which didn't do anything. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light appeared in front of them. Then as the light got closer it reveled a car out of control heading right at them.

"Rigby look out!" Mordecai yelled.

"What?" Rigby asked not paying attention to him.

Then the car was right in front of him Rigby started to screaming but before he was hit Mordecai pulled him out of the way. Then the car went right past them and hit a tree.

"Dude you were almost roadkill are you okay?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but what was that?." Rigby asked.

"I don't know let's check it out" Mordecai said.

Then the both headed to the wreckage of a car but they were in for a huge surprise.

"Holy crap!" Mordecai yelled.

**Well there's Chapter one hope you like it and please if you call tell me some tips to help my writing my pretty new at this thanks for reading next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Your Our Dad's

**Okay thanks for the all the reviews and that was only the first chapter so thanks! Also thanks for the tips hope I get them in character this time :)**

"Holy crap!"

Rigby ran to the wreckage and looked back at his friend.

"Whoa look at it." Rigby said.

"We gotta do something there's probably someone in there"!" Mordecai yelled

"But do you think there like...still alive?" Rigby asked.

"Only one way to find out." Mordecai said.

Then Mordecai started walking up to the car to see someone in there and he did. He found two teenagers one a girl raccoon in the passenger seat and a red jay in the drivers seat unconscious.

"Dude it just some kids!" Mordecai yelled.

"What do we do what do we do?" Rigby panicked.

"Dude calm down just help me with this door." Mordecai said.

Then the both tried pry the door open together a eventually got it open. Mordecai grabbed the boy and Rigby grabbed the girl and got them out of the car.

"Dude are they still alive?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah dude I hear them breathing help me wake them up." Mordecai said.

Then they both started snapping there fingers in the teenagers face to wake them up then started slapping there faces lightly. Then they both finally woke up opening there eyes slowly.

"Ow my head." The male bird said.

After he opened his eyes he saw his friend waking up not paying attention to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Are you guys okay?" Mordecai asked.

"...Dad" The female said to Rigby.

"Dad?" Rigby asked."I'm not your dad."

"Yes you are." She said.

"No I'm not." Rigby said.

"Are to" She said.

"Are not" Rigby said.

"Are to!" She yelled.

"Are not!" She yelled.

"Are!" She yelled.

"Not!" He yelled.

"Are!" She yelled.

"Not!" He yelled.

"Stop!" Mordecai yelled.

Then they both stopped immediately staring at him.

"Okay who exactly are you guys?" Mordecai asked.

"Wait you mean your not joking with us." Lucas said.

"No I seriously don't know who you guys are we just pulled you out of that car over there." Mordecai said while pointing at the damage.

"Oh no the car I'm so dead dad is gonna kill me!" The boy yelled.

"Well he's not freaking now is he." The girl yelled.

"Dude I don't think were in the right time." The boy whispered to his friend.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Look at them they look younger." He said.

"They look the same to me." She said.

"Hey do you guys know what year this is?" He asked Mordecai and Rigby.

"Uh shouldn't you already know that." Rigby said.

"Just answer the question." The boy said.

"2012 why?" Mordecai asked.

"See I told you." He said to the female raccoon.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on." Mordecai said.

"Okay you see uh...We..uh." The boy said then whispering to his friend."Uh how do I explain this."

"To sum it up this car took us the the past and you guys are our dad's...Oh and I'm Tambry and this is Lucas." Tambry said.

"Wait what!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled together.

**Okay there's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it. I know Rigby's immature but I don't thinks he's that immature to do the are not thing but I wanted to make it funny. Hope I got them in character that time. :D**


	3. Who's the mom's

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it you guys!  
**

* * *

"What!"

"How is this even possible!" Mordecai yelled.

"Well I'm not hundred percent sure but I think it was do to the velocity and speed the car went." Tambry explained.

"The what?" Rigby asked.

"Think of it as the Back to the Future movies." She said

"But now our car is totaled and we can't get back." Lucas said.

"Well maybe we can bring it back to Skips and see if he can fix it." Mordecai suggested.

"Yeah Skips can fix anything." Tambry said.

Then they tied one of the seat belts of the cart to the damaged car like they did in "Busted Carts" got into the cart and started driving.

"So I have a question for you guys." Mordecai said.

"Sure what is it?" Lucas asked.

"So if we're your dad's then who's the mom's?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah who do we end up with?" Rigby asked.

"Um well my mom's name is Margret do you know her yet?" Lucas asked.

"Whoa I end up with Margret! Sweet!" Mordecai yelled.

"Dude, I owe Muscle Man so much money." Rigby said.

"Dude this is so awesome told you it would happen." Mordecai said.

"So who do I hook up with?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah she must have been really desperate." Mordecai said.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled.

"Well mom's name is Eileen she's a mole with glasses." Tambry said.

"AH WHAT NOT HER!" Rigby yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't like her like that she's annoying she's nerdy and she's-" Rigby said but was interrupted by Tambry elbowing him hard in the side and saying," My mom and your future wife so you should really get over it."

Then they finally got to the park and arrived to see a very angry Benson.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO SLACKERS DOING!" Benson yelled.

**And BOOM there it is the third chapter hope you enjoyed it and review please :D**


	4. Lucas and Tambry bio's

**Name: **Tambry Rigleen Salyers (Yes Rigleen how original)

**Age: **14

**Eye color: **Black (or whatever Rigby's eyes are)

**Hair: **Bangs like Eileen has with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail

**looks:** Looks like both her Mom and Dad she's a raccoon like Rigby and has his eye's but she has eyelashes and doesn't have dark circles around them. Has kinda like Eileen body but taller and has Eileen's light fur color and hair color.

**Clothes: **Wears a striped black and white shirt with baggy cargo jeans.

**Other names: **Tams (normal nickname), Rigleen or Riggy (What her friends called her when they learned her middle name), Daddy's girl (Rigby), Tammy (other normal nickname), Tomboy (some people), Terror Tambry (Wrestler stage name)

**Family: **Rigby (dad) , Eileen (Mom), Nataniel (Brother), Don (Uncle)

**Personality**: Sweet, Kind, stubborn, Intelligent, Total tomboy, Sarcastic, Athletic, Aggressive, Original, independent, Adventurous, a little mature, wild.

**Fears:** Spiders when she was 3 she woke up with one on her face.

**Likes: **Slacking off, Pizza, coffee, video games, pranks, dancing, sleeping, hanging with friends, texting, sports, singing, reading, food!

**Dislikes: **Dresses, pink, peas, fruit cake, jerks, Girly junk

**Quotes/Catchphrase: **"Dude what the heck", "So sad", "Don't ever yank my tail ever again!". I don't wanna pick up his balls you do it (Referring to Benson) ", "Dude he's asleep let's write on his face", Got any food?", "OHHH", Hmhp Hmhp Hmhp", "AWWW! Hecky Naw!", "Well this is not a cartoon this is real life!"**  
**

**Name: **Lucas Xavier Quintel

**Age: **14**  
**

**Eye color: **black (Whatever Mordecai's eyes are)**  
**

**Hair: **Just like Mordecai's but red**  
**

**Looks: **Looks just like Mordecai but has red father's like Margret**.  
**

**clothes: **red jacket with a yellow under shirt and gray pants.**  
**

**Other names: **Lukey (Margret calls him that), Lucky Lucas (Himself), Luke (everyone), Mama's boy (Tambry), Fearless Lucas (himself), Artist (some people)**  
**

**Family:** Margret (mom), Mordecai (dad)**  
**

**Personality: **Nice, sweet, smart, Sarcastic, adventurous, artistic, generous.**  
**

**Fears: **Clowns because when he was 5 his clown at his birthday party had a heart attack (Had to have a reason why).**  
**

**Likes: **Drawing, sketching, dancing, skating, sports**  
**

**Dislikes: **Spiders, unicorns, friends being teased, **  
**

**Quotes/Catchphrase: **"Yeah sure how could this not fail", "In your face gravity", "Never again", "You drillbit", You pick up his balls (Benson)" Dude what the h" OHHH", Hmhp Hmhp Hmhp", "Were screwed!",**  
**


	5. flashforward

**Wow I can't believe how many god review this little story has got thanks hope you enjoy it.**

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO SLACKERS DOING!"

"Uh" Mordecai and Rigby said.

"I ask you two to do two simple jobs pick up all the litter in the park and to rake the leaves!" He yelled.

"Sorry Benson but we kinda got busy. "Mordecai said while pointing at the kids.

"Who the heck are they?" Benson asked.

"Okay so there was a huge crash and it was all like (Crash noises) and then boom boom pow and they-" Rigby started but was interrupted but Benson saying,"What the heck are you talking about Rigby."

"There uh." Mordecai said.

"Were there niece and and nephew I'm Tambry and this is Lucas." She said.

"And both of our parents are out of town so they have to watch us." Lucas said.

"Yep this is my uncle Riggs." She said

"And this is my uncle Mordo." He said.

"Hm is this true." Benson asked .

"Yeah its all true." Rigby said.

"Well okay but if you don't' finish this work by the end of the day you fired!" Benson yelled.

Then Benson got on his cart and rode back to his office.

"Wow good save you guys." Mordecai said.

"Thanks." They both said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So how did you guys get here?" Mordecai asked while racking.

"Well you and mom-"Lucas started but was interrupted by Rigby saying,"WHOA WHOA WHOA NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I know I'm just joking anyway it was actually a freak accident." Lucas said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()**  
**

"Whatever we almost won!" Tambry said.

"Yeah keyword ALMOST." future Rigby said.

"The arcade was pretty fun but now I'm starving."Tambry said while entering the house. (A/N: Mordecai and Lucas's house just to be clear)

"I say we order a pizza." future Mordecai said.

"Yea-ya!" Tambry and Lucas said.

"Okay Lucas let me see you phone real quick mine need to charge." Mordecai said.

"Wait um... I think I left my phone in the car hand me the keys so I can get them." Lucas said.

"Oh here you go." Mordecai said.

Then everyone but Lucas entered the house and he went to the car to look for his phone. He looked everywhere but could find it.

"You need help?" Tambry asked as she walked over.

"Yeah I can't find my phone." He said.

Then Tambry got in the car to help him look for it but by accident when Lucas looked in the back his foot pushed the gear stick from park to reverse.

"Found it!" Tambry said while handing him his phone.

Then the car started going in reverse out of the driveway.

"Do you feel like were moving?" Lucas asked.

"Then they realized that they were actually moving back words.

"Dude how do we stop this thing?" Lucas asked.

"Uh relax I can fix this." Tambry said.

Then she stomped her feet on the gas pedal thinking it was breaks but when she stomped on it it made the car go even fast.

"DUDE WHAT THE H THAT WAS THE GAS NOT THE BREAKS!" Lucas screamed.

"YOUR THE WHEN HOW KICKED THE GEAR STICK NOW WERE GONNA DIE!" She screamed.

"TAMBRY DON'T SAY THAT WE GOTTA JUMP!" He screamed.

Then Tambry started banging on the door.

"IT WON'T BUDGE!" She yelled.

Then they looked in the back window to see they were about to go into traffic. They were both screaming hugging each other then a big warp hole opened in front of them and the entered it instead of crashing into the traffic. Then it showed them going in back in time crashing though a bunch of objects and finally hitting a tree.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"And then you guys found us and that's pretty much it." Lucas said.

"So you guys are here because of a phone?" Mordecai asked.

Mordecai and Rigby had finished there work as they finished the story.

"Yeah and the worst part is that we didn't even get any pizza." Tambry said.

"Seriously are you seriously thinking of food now?" Lucas asked.

"I'm starving man starving!" She shouted.

"Wait we didn't even get our coffee after what happened you guys wanna go to the coffee shop? "Mordecai asked.

"As long as they have jelly donuts I'm good ." Tambry said.

"I don't wanna go." Rigby said .

"Why cause you don't wanna see Eileen?" Mordecai asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Rigby said.

"Let's go my stomach is eating itself. "Tambry said.

Then they all hopped into the cart and started driving to the shop.

**There we go the next chapter we'll see Margret and Eileen!**


	6. See the moms

**Chapter six how bout this...I just rhymed lol anyway hope you dudes like this one and thanks for all the positive review I hate getting flamed but that's life! XD anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost I guess." Mordecai said.

"Chill we're probably almost there you'll get you food." Lucas said.

"I'm not worried about that I'm worried that we get to see our mom's." Tambry said.

"So?" He asked.

"We already screwed up time I don't wanna screw up being born." Tambry said.

"I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." Lucas said. "I hope."

Then they all finally got to the coffee shop.

"You know it still looks the same in the future." Lucas said.

"It does?" Rigby asked.

"It's still in business." Mordecai asked.

"Yeah good coffee bro." Tambry said.

Then they all entered the coffee shop and sat at Mordecai and Rigby's usual table and sat.

"Hey Lucas look." Tambry said while pointing at Margret and Eileen.

"Whoa that's my mom she looks hot." He said.

"Dude don't call your mom hot it's disturbing it's like me saying Muscle Man is sexy." She said.

"Hey guys!" Margret said.

"Hey Margret!" Mordecai said nervously.

"Hi Rigby!" Eileen said.

"Oh hey Eileen." Rigby said not caring.

Then both Margret and Eileen glanced at Tambry and Lucas.

"Who are they?" Margret asked.

"Oh um this is our niece and nephew were watching them while both of there parents are gone. "Mordecai said.

"I'm Lucas." He said.

"And I'm Tambry." She said.

"Oh nice to meet you guys I'm Eileen!" Eileen said.

"And I'm Margret." She said. "So can I get you guys anything?"

"Yeah we'll just take a coffee." Mordecai said.

"Okay" Margret said.

Then she and Eileen left and headed to the kitchen.

"OH AND A DOUGHNUT I WANT A JELLY DOUGHNUT!" Tambry shouted.

"So what's the future like?" Mordecai asked.

"Are there robots to do everything for us?" Rigby asked.

"Uh no sorry pretty much the same." Lucas said.

"Oh well do you guys have brothers or sisters?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh no but Tambry does." Lucas said.

"Yeah more like a little bother he's name is Nat." Tambry said. "Wait I got a picture here."

Then she handed them a picture of a little boy who was a mole with light fur, red glasses, yellow shirt, short hair, and tan shorts.

"Oh no I'm not having kids." Rigby said.

"Dude don't be like that." Mordecai said.

"Dad I'm living proof that you get married and have kids. "Tambry said.

"No your not I still don't think your really my daughter I mean seriously Tambry what kind of name is that?" Rigby said.

Mordecai was about to punch Rigby because of what he said but Tambry beat Rigby hard dead in his arm.

"OW!" Rigby yelled.

"Ha at least she doesn't turn out like a weakling like you." Mordecai said.

"SHUT UP!" Rigby yelled.

"Here's your coffee and your doughnut." Margret said.

Then Tambry took her doughnut and took a bite.

"Thanks" Mordecai said.

()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm done!"

"Let's head back to the park." Mordecai said.

**Yeah I know it's not the best chapter but I can't think of and more ideas so hope you liked it!**


	7. Authors Note

**I have serious writers block I can't think straight**

**Can you guys give me a hand with the next chapter  
**

**Also can you guys give me an idea for my next story  
**

**I had this Christmas idea where Mordecai and Rigby knock out Santa **

**so they they have to deliver the gifts  
**

**But I want to wait until it's closer to Christmas so can you guys give me a hand!  
**


	8. A week!

**Here it is chapter 8 Thanks for all the ideas it was so hard to pick an idea they were all so fudging good! Oh and also I'm so stupid I was suppose to make them see Skips first then they get coffee probably would have been better that way but I'm glad you guys still like the story enjoy!**

* * *

"So what now?" Tambry asked.**  
**

"Now we should go see Skips and see what to do." Mordecai said.

"Alright then." Lucas said.

Then they pulled up to Skips house.

"Skips Skips!" Mordecai yelled.

Then Rigby started banging on the door Skips opens the door and not Rigby is hitting Skips's body.

"Can I help you?" Skips asked.

"Yeah Skips we got a problem." Mordecai said.

Then Skips's sees Tambry and Lucas.

"Who are the kids?" Skips asked.

"I am not a kids I'm 14 years old!" Tambry shouted.

"There our kids." Rigby said.

Skips gave them a really confused look.

"I know it sounds crazy but they're from the future and there was this accident that happened to there car and they need help to get back!." Mordecai explained.

"Hmmmm...Yeah I've seen this before show me the car." He said.

Then they showed him a busted up blue car that was damaged very badly.

"You guys really totaled your car." Skips said.

Then he got a closer look at the car.

"Yeah I can fix it but it's gonna take some time." He said.

"Aw what how long?" Rigby asked.

"About a couple of days a week even it's damaged pretty badly." Skips said.

"Can't we just get another car so they can go back?" Mordecai asked.

"No they came in this car so the only way to get them back to there original time is to go back with this car." Skips said.

"So were stuck here for a week?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty much." Skips said.

"Aw man this sucks we're stuck in the olden days." Tambry said.

"Tambry came down we can go back home." Lucas said.

"Well I should get started on the car." Skips said. "But be careful you two if you guys interrupt anything else in the past then there's a good chance you two won't be born period."

Then he took the cart with the car attached to it and headed to the garage.

"Great now he got me paranoid." Tambry said.

"It's okay as long as we keep it cool." Lucas said.

"Well it looks like your stuck with us for a while." Mordecai said.

"Yeah lucky us." Rigby sarcastically mumbled to himself.

But Mordecai heard him and punched him hard in his arm.

"OWWWW." Rigby whined.

"So what do we do now?" Tambry asked.

"Um let's just take you guys to the house so we don't jack up the future or something." Mordecai said.

"Yeah sounds good I don't wanna not be born or something." Lucas said.

"Yeah same here." Tambry said.

So then they started walking back to the house so nothing bad would happen

**Chapter 8 hoped you guys liked it and I hope you like Tambry and Lucas it took a while to figure out there personalities see ya on the next chapter everyone!**


	9. Video games

**Here's the next chapter lot's of people have said "Add more detail" detail is my writing weakness I suck at it it so I'm gonna try my best and thanks for the advice.**

So Mordecai, Rigby, Tambry and Lucas entered the house together. Tambry and Lucas were looking around the house to see if it looked different from how it was in the future. But to there surprise it didn't change a bit everything looked about the same.

"So what do we do now?" Lucas asked.

"Well we have to stay in here to make sure you guys don't jack up the timeline or something." Mordecai said.

"So you guys just expect us to sit around and do nothing?" Tambry said.

"No I mean you can watch TV or something."Mordecai said.

"Ugh!" Tambry said while dropped her body on the couch. "That's so boring!"

"Can we play video games or something?" Lucas asked.

"Well yeah I guess you guys can do that." Rigby said.

"What kind of game should we play?" Lucas asked.

"Oh let's play Alley fight dudes!" Tambry said.

"You guys know how to play Alley Fight Dudes?" Mordecai asked.

"Pst I got the high score in the future." Lucas said.

"Oh yeah I have the high score." Mordecai said.

"Oh yeah we not for long." Lucas said.

"Well see about that." Mordecai said.

"Let's do this." Lucas said.

So Him and Mordecai started playing against each other they were both very good. It took them all day but Eventually Mordecai won the game and Lucas lost even though there score was so close.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai yelled.

"ha ha nice one." Lucas said.

"Oh dude what time is it?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know it's.." Mordecai said while looking at the clock." 9 o'clock!"

"Wow...time flies when you're losing eh Lucas?" Tambry asked at she elbowed Lucas on his shoulder.

"Shut up Tambry." He said.

Then all of a sudden the door bell started to ring from the door but they had know idea who it was.

"Who's that?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know." Mordecai said.

Then Mordecai went to the door and opened it to see Margret and Eileen at the door. Margret was wearing a yellow tank top with ripped jeans and Eileen was wearing an orange sweater with black pants.

"Hey Margret um...what are you guys doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"It's movie night silly remember we planed this a week ago." Margret said.

"Yeah I brought some movie from home., "Eileen said.

"Oh wait was that tonight sorry me and Rigby forgot cause you now Tambry and Lucas came." Mordecai said.

"Oh no it's okay they can watch the movies with us if they want to." Margret said.

"Yeah it'll be fun." Eileen said.

"I can go for some movies." Tambry said.

"What about the the hole jacking up the time line thing." Lucas whisper to Tambry.

"Dude what if this is how they all started liking each other it's the closest thing got. "Tambry whispered to him.

"Okay guys come on in." Mordecai said.

Then Margret and Eileen enter the house with him.

"But just to be safe let's not say anything." Tambry whispered.

"Agreed." Lucas said.

**There it is hoped you guys like it the next chapter is coming sooner then the other ones so hope you guys like it!**

**Oh and I drew a picture of Tambry and Lucas here it is so you guys know how they look just go my profile and and click on Ameriart113 it's my latest picture it's called haters gotta hater.  
**


	10. Movie Night

"Alright what do you guys want to watch?" Margaret asked.

"Well it depends what did you guys bring?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm in the mood for an action movie." Rigby said.

"How about..On the end of Crime?" Eileen asked.

"Sounds cool" Mordecai said.

"Are you guys cool with that?" Margaret asked the two teenager.

They both nodded to her question and they all sat on the couch. Mordecai popped some popcorn can got some soda for everyone and they started to watch the movie. Everyone was on the couch Mordecai was next to Margaret, Lucas was next to Tambry and Rigby was next to Eileen but he didn't like it at all. Mordecai and Margaret seem to be fine she started to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Dude look at my parents I might be born after all." Lucas whispered to Tambry.

"Well lucky you my dad won't even talk to my mom" Tambry said.

"Eh it takes time it will happen." Lucas said.

Then Tambry started feeling weak and filled with pain for some reason and started moaning.

"Dude are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I just don't feel good." she said while holding her stomach.

"You don't look to good." He said.

"Yeah well I don't feel good." She said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom"

Tambry heads to the bathroom so she can wash so water on her face to feel better. With her face dripping wet she grabs a towel and wipes her face. When she removed the towel from her face she looked at her hands to see them completely vanished. Her eyes widens she screams and trips over a laundry basket. she closes her eyes and shakes her head and when she opened her eyes to look at her hands they looked completely fine. She then runs down stairs grabs Lucas by the collar and pulls him into the kitchen.

"Dude what the heck?" He asked.

"Dude I think I'm dying!" She said.

Lucas's eyes widens

**Boom cliffhanger! hope you guys liked it!**


	11. Vanishing

"Dude I think I'm dying!" She said.

Lucas's eyes widens.

"What do you mean you think your dying?" He asked.

"I went to the bathroom and my hand disappeared but when I looked back at them they came back." She said.

"That's it?" Lucas asked. "That doesn't mean your dying."

"Well then officer dictionary what would you call it?" She asked.

"Let's call it vanishing." He said.

"Whatever same diff." She said. "what are we gonna do?"

"Let's go find Skips." Lucas said.

Then they bother went to the back door in the kitchen and left. They both walked to skips house to see him working on the car in the garage. Skips looks up to see them both.

"What are you guys doing here the car won't be done in a while." Skips said.

"Skips we have a problem. "Lucas said.

()()()()()()()()()

Skips, Tambry, and Lucas are now in Skips's house.

"Alright tell me what's the problem." Skips asked.

"I went to the bathroom and my hand disappeared but when I looked back at them they came back" Tambry said.

"Oh no." He said.

"Oh no what she's gonna be fine right?" He asked.

"Do you want me to sugar coat it or do you want the straight truth?" Skips asked.

"Um tell the truth but with just a little sugar." She said.

"Well you see Tambry your disappearing your timeline is being reinvented." He said.

"What does that even mean?" She asked.

"It means because your here your starting to disappear because your parents Rigby and Eileen are drifting father apart so in this case because your parents aren't getting together you can't be born so your disappearing." Skips explained.

"So they aren't getting together and I'm getting punished for it?" Tambry asked. "BULLCRAP!"

"Wait so is she gonna disappear completely"?" Lucas asked.

"Well no if Rigby and Eileen end up together then she'll still have a chance to be born." Skips said.

"Great all we need to do is get my parent together easy!' Tambry said.

"Not really. "Skips said. "If you don't get them together in time you will cease to exist completely."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tambry and Lucas are now walking back to the house together thinking about what Skips had said especially Tambry.

"Hey Lucas. "Tambry said.

"What?" He asked.

"When I die do you think you'll remember me?" She asked.

"What? "Lucas asked. "You're not gonna die."

"You don't know that." She said.

"You're not gonna die and if you do I'll never forget you you're my best friend." Lucas said.

"Okay." Tambry said. "Do you think we'll get my parents back together?" she asked.

"Dude we survived a car crash and made it to the past." He said. "I think we get get two people together."

"Yeah yeah we can do it!"" Tambry said.

They both enter the house to see that Eileen and Margaret had left and Mordecai and Rigby watching TV.

"Hey where did you guys go?" Mordecai asked.

"Um...we...went...to..the store to buy milk." Lucas said.

"Where's the milk? "Rigby asked.

"Um... we drank it." Tambry said.

"You drank a whole gallon of milk from here to the store?" Mordecai asked.

"Yush. "Lucas said. (A/N: I know that's not how you spell Yes but this is how he said it)

"Wellgottabye!" Tambry shouted.

Then she Grabbed Lucas and Ran up stairs with him as Mordecai and Rigby exchanged awkward looks.

"What was that about?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude I really don't give a crap. "Rigby said.

**Hope you guys liked I can't believe how many reviews I got so thank you guys so much!**


End file.
